Inappropriate
by Trevilo Sekys
Summary: She reminds him of art, and art should be admired. [Obi/Shirayuki / AU]


_Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to thank the twitter user indiebreakfast for some of his tweets that has inspired me to write this story. Please do enjoy!_

* * *

Never in his life has Obi ever thought that he could actually get Shirayuki to a date. How long has it been since they knew each other? Been years, actually. Obi can discernibly recall the first time he laid his gaze on Shirayuki when the teacher introduced him—whom, was a transfer student—to the class. He recalls the class was hectic and seemed boring but then there was her. She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings but the teacher and him, the new student. When their eyes met, Shirayuki smiled sincerely. And in an instant, Obi was captivated. He fell for her hard—and still. High school after that was never boring like he'd always thought, albeit he had to hold the urge to confess his feelings for her because she'd already been someone else's girl. Zen, the name of that lucky guy who's also happened to be one of Obi's closest friend.

Yesterday, a reunion was held. It was fun, Obi thought. It's been a long time since Obi met every one of his friends in person and the reunion made him glad, in any sense of word. And from the reunion also he knew that Shirayuki and Zen had long broke up. Obi took that as an opportunity and asked Shirayuki to go on a date with him, which she approved. Though, he's not quite certain if Shirayuki took his offer as a date or just a mere hanging out like any friends would probably do.

Ever since high school, Obi knows that Shirayuki is a connoisseur of art stuffs. Tonight, a grand art exhibition in a local museum is being held and the entry is free. Thus, that place will be their destination.

Obi's cat-like eyes explore every corner of Shirayuki's house while waiting for her getting ready. He rubs his nape and adjusts the collar of his black shirt, feeling somewhat nervous. How can he not? It's Shirayuki he's waiting—not to mention that he's in her house now, just the two of them. "Fuck you, hormones," He mutters to himself, shakes off the _inappropriate_ thoughts that's been wandering around his head. He looks up quickly when the sound of door creaked open's heard and followed by the appearance of Shirayuki. She wears a knee-length white dress with no sleeves, revealing her fair skins that made Obi wants to left some inappropriate red marks there and Shirayuki will dare not to wear something like that for the next three days. Her hair's tied up in a bun and, much to his surprise, she wears the hair bauble he gave long time ago; suddenly, all the thoughts disappear and altered by a fuzzy warm feelings.

"Sorry, did I take too long?"

Obi always thought that Shirayuki's voice has some kind of unnatural effect for him. No matter how deep he's in his thought, whenever he heard her voice, he'll go back to where he stand. "No, you didn't."

He gets up from the sofa, adjusting his collar again when Shirayuki strides over to him, she passes a smile and Obi can't help but to do that too. Then again, his gaze laid to the hair bauble and he speaks, "You still have that."

"Yeah. It's something precious from you, isn't it?" She replies, again with that smile of hers that can melt the male at anytime. And that answer makes him realize one thing: if she's not the one destined to be with him, he'll never ever have any regrets. He's happy, even if it'll still end up as a one-sided feelings again, he's happy.

* * *

The exhibition is loaded, but not as packed for they still have rooms to move their feet willingly. Shirayuki links her hand on Obi's arm as they saunter around. Sometimes they'll stop to look at something and trade their opinions, just like now, they halts prior to a painting—a realism one. "It's beautiful," says Shirayuki which replied with an agreed hum by Obi. "So, why here?"

"Eh?" Obi turns to look at her, although his eyes can only meet the top of her head for she's looking straight to the painting. "I thought you were going to take me somewhere else?" Now, as the question left her mouth, Shirayuki looks up and their eyes finally meet. Obi licks his lower lip, his mind is arranging the right words to answer that question.

"Because it'll be troublesome," He begins with a mutter. And, as he expected, Shirayuki has this confused look on her eyes. He doesn't want to lead her to a misunderstanding, so he continues, "It'll be troublesome if they find out the most precious art is kidnapped by me."

"W-What do you mean, Obi?"

Obi leans in, his mouth is against her ear and he whispers, "I mean, you reminds me of art, art should be admired. And," He tucks some loosen strands of her hair behind that very ear, "I feel like I wants to drag you between those paintings and kiss you there."

Shirayuki's all red from her cheeks to her ears. His voice was husky and his light touch was gentle, and those things give her stomach butterflies. On the other side, Obi realized he's probably ruin everything. _She'll hate me_ , he thinks. His eyebrows furrowed when he feels Shirayuki tugging the hem of his sleeve, she says something but the crowds disallow him to hear what is it. "Sorry, what?" He asks, leaning in so Shirayuki can say it directly to his ear.

"I…" Shirayuki starts again, and Obi's aware that she's began to clutch his sleeve and it's somewhat scare him, "… would like it if you were to do that."

Obi's eyes widen, they're looking for Shirayuki's but she's too embarrassed to look up to the male. But that's fine, Obi thinks, the reaction Shirayuki gives alone is enough to prove that what he heard just now was real. So, without wasting any more seconds, Obi hauls her between the paintings. Her back meets the wall and Obi's hands are on her waist as he crash his lips to hers. He kisses her lovingly, gladly, thankfully—God knows how long he's been waiting for a day like this. Some people start noticing, but they don't care. It was soft at first but Obi's getting rougher, greedier. He licks her lower lip and she welcomes him gladly, his tongue explores every inch of her mouth and their tongues rubbing each other. Shirayuki's hands are on his chest, clutching his shirt sheepishly.

She gasps when Obi moved to her neck, and impulsively, she pinches him, "Obi—not here."

He pulls back, eyes glued to Shirayuki's. His lips curled into a smirk, "Your place or mine?" The question, again, makes Shirayuki blush. She hits his chest and her cheeks are puffed, but then, in a low tonality she says: "Yours."

* * *

 _A/N: Should I continue this or leave it like that?_


End file.
